Computer security is a field of ever increasing need. New advances in technology are countered with new methods to gain access to confidential information. Companies and individual users need to place safeguards in place or the risk of some sort of data theft is too high. Data security is one of the most important components of computer security. Every day large amounts of confidential information are put onto computer systems which if left unprotected poses a great risk to the owner of that confidential information. Many systems are targeted at large companies rather than smaller companies or individual users. Other systems are targeted at smaller companies and do not scale well to larger companies. Each system in place suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages: complex implementation, high cost, inherent security holes, and physical restrictions on use.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a more secure data storage device.